Mi Bella Traicion
by Saku-haruno-uchiha
Summary: se trata de dos personas que son amigos de su infancia pero que ocultan su enamoramiento hacia el otro... al igual hay mas parejas que se iran viendo mientras avanza el fic bueno lo dejo a su lectura adios!


**Declaimer: **ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son obra de kishimoto-sama solo los tome prestados para el fic

aviso ahi occ de sasuke jeje

wenu esop! nee disfruten el capi!! nwn

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Si mama…yo…escuche…todo…, ella no puede tener esa enfermedad de nuevo!! No quiero arriesgarme a perderla de nuevo!! Porque yo la amo!! – le dijo sin pensarlo a su madre

Tranquilo hijo, ella estará bien, te lo juro – le dijo con sonrisa

Ha…hai mama – le dijo aun desanimado el pelinegro

Ya no te desanimes, a sakura no le gustaría verte a si, supe que se despertó, que tal si vamos y le das tu mejor sonrisa a la chica que quieres - le dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hijo

Hai mama –le dijo impresionado mientras se paraba y tomaba un semblante más sereno por así decirse

**********************************************************

Ya en el cuarto cuando el pelinegro y su madre iban entrando…

Sakura-chan… - decía una muy preocupada ojiperla

Tranquila hina-chan ya estoy bien – le decía con una sonrisa

Sakura-chan, te mejoraras cierto – decía un rubio un tanto preocupado por su amiga también (n/a: e_e con un tanto me refiero a muy preocupado solo en este caso XD jajá e.e)

Claro que si naruto-kun yo mejorare te lo juro n.n – le dijo con una gran sonrisa para que el rubio no se preocupase

Sakura-chan, debiste hacerle caso al doctor e ir al hospital – dijo la peli marrón regañándola

No señor! Yo no necesito ningún médico solo me desmaye y ya – dijo en tono burlón cruzándose de brazos por unos segundos para luego soltar un leve risa

Pero en eso se ve a un pelinegro que se abría paso entre la gente que rodeaba a la chica…

Sakura… - le dijo el pelinegro ya viéndola y dándole un gran abrazo

Sasuke-kun que pasa, te encuentras… - pero antes que siguiera no pudo ya que comenzó a toser muy fuerte y sin parar

SAKURA!! – le dijo preocupado al pensar que se había atorado

Tranquilo… sasuke, no pasa… nada estoy bien – le dijo ya parándose de toser poco a poco

Pero… - tampoco pudo seguir ya que cierta pelirrosa le sello los labios con un corto beso para luego continuar diciéndole

Tú debes de estar tranquilo porque yo estaré bien, no dejare que nada ni siquiera una tonta enfermedad me supere – le dijo muy serena regalándole un abrazo a su preocupado amigo

Sakura… yo… - le dijo el pelinegro mientras se aferraba al abrazo de la chica y comenzaba a llorar

Ya tranquilo todo estará bien, tranquilo… - le susurraba al chico mientras este se aferraba mas a ella

Sakura… -susurro la pelinegra

Aaa hai Mikoto-san –dijo la pelirrosa

Sasuke… hijo mío vamos… sakura debe descansar… además sus padres vendrán pronto por ella… - le dijo esperando respuesta de aquel

…. – el pelinegro no contestaba solo se aferraba a la pelirrosa

Ya sasuke… tu madre tiene razón debo descansar…para irme a casa – le dijo muy suavemente

Pero… no quiero… que te vayas… - le dijo soltándose poco a poco de la chica

Ahí sasuke, no será la última vez que me veas… podrás ir a mi casa cuando tú quieras… - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Mama… bien nos iremos… pero deja decirle una última cosa a sakura…adelántate por favor… - le dijo aun deprimido

Claro hijo como digas… - dijo la pelinegra saliendo por completo del cuarto

*********************************************************************

Sra. Mikoto como esta sakura – preguntaba una muy preocupada peli marrón

Esta mejor ahora va a descansar – dijo muy tranquila...

Ahora si me permitan iré con mi esposo – y salió por completo de ahí

Bueno chicos yo ya debo irme – dijo una rubia que aparentaba no estar preocupada aunque lo estaba más que todos los que estaban allí (n/a: excepto por hinata que casi muere de preocupación XD)

Nosotros también debemos irnos – decían todos al unisornio

Entonces nos vamos juntos – decía un ojiperla saliendo de la sala

Sip – decía la peli marrón por todos los demás

Emmm… ya se van – pregunto el pelinegro que estaba entrando en la sala

Eh…. Si teme ya nos vamos – dijo el rubio saliendo junto a la ojiperla

Hmp! Bueno entonces adiós – dijo desanimadamente sentándose cabizbajo en un sofá

Pero pensándolo bien, nos quedaremos a hacerte compañía – dijo la peli marrón

Ha…hai sasuke…kun t…te ha…haremos com…pañia – dijo una sonriente ojiperla

***************************************************************

En la habitación se veía una muy feliz pelirrosa, que se preparaba para irse, estaba tan feliz que no pareciera importarle si estaba o no enferma y comenzó a recordar lo que el pelinegro de había dicho minutos antes…

_***/*/*/*Flash Back*/*/*/***_

_Sakura yo solo quiero decirte esto último… - dijo el pelinegro tomándole las manos a la chica_

_Que es lo que pasa sasuke-kun, te escucho – le dijo con la misma sonrisa sincera de siempre_

_Yo… hacia un buen tiempo ya… tenía algo que decirte… pero no me atreví…por miedo a que me rechazaras… - le dijo cabizbajo_

_Sasuke-kun… - dijo la chica algo "confundida" mientras que en su cabeza…._

_Kyaaaaaaaa será que al fin sasuke-kun se nos va a declarar – decía vuelta loca la inner_

_No lose quien sabe, quizás es otra cosa – decía desilusionada la pelirrosa_

_Pero que... sasuke-kun se nos está declarando, vez que tenía razón!!! – decía eufórica esta vez la inner_

_No puedo creerlo – decía impresionadísima la pelirrosa_

_Pero algo interrumpió la grata conversación de sakura con su inner y la declaración de sasuke…_

_Ototo – decía un chico muy guapo entrando a la habitación(n/a: e.e no sabía cómo poner a sí que le puse un chico muy guapo, ya hay muchos pelinegro y pelinegra _ xD)_

_Hay no por dios… que quieres itachi… - decía frustrado el pelinegro_

_Etto… interrumpí algo importante verdad… - dijo poniendo una mano tras su cabeza (n/a: ustedes saben como hace naruto cuando hace una travesura xD)_

_Hmp! Ya dime qué quieres – dijo fríamente sasuke mientras soltaba a la pelirrosa _

_Es que papa dijo que en media hora quería a toda la familia en su despacho – dijo el chico ya volviendo a la normalidad_

_Y PARA ESO VINISTE Y ME INTERRUMPISTE – decía ya exaltado y alzando la voz el pelinegro_

_Mmm… sasuke...kun por…que no te calmas un poco si… - decía una asustada pelirrosa que le tomaba la mano al pelinegro _

_Eh! A sakura… yo lo siento – decía sentándose nuevamente en la cama y calmándose_

_Eh e itachi – decía la pelirrosa mirando a todos los sitios _

_Ya se fue, se volvió a escapar – decía el pelinegro frustrado por la interrupción_

_Ah! Si y retomando el tema, que era lo que ibas a decirme – dijo la pelirrosa volviendo en si con una gran y hermosa sonrisa _

_Ah! Si, -_- ya se me fueron las ganas además mama dijo que te dejara, solo te daré un cosa y espero que entiendas… que significa… - dijo el pelinegro que a los segundos beso a aquella debilitada pelirrosa…_

_Aquel beso fue mágico, solo estaban ellos dos sin interrupción, y sus mundos completamente conectados haciéndose uno solo, el, la besaba aferrándola cada vez más a él a lo que la pelirrosa solo correspondía, pero ya a los minutos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire…_

_***/*/*/* Fin Flash Back */*/*/***_

Sakura… tus padres ya están aquí – dijo la pelinegra entrando al cuarto donde se encontraba la chica

Enseguida voy Mikoto-san!! – decía la pelirrosa saliendo muy animada con su cartera de aquella habitación

**********************************************************

Hija mía – decía una pelirrosa muy estilizada y muy hermosa muy parecida a su hija que corría hacia esta

Mama que pasa, porque tan alterada, ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo – dijo la ojijade con un gota en su cabeza

No te parece poco que te hallas desmayado y quizás tengas nuevamente esa enfermedad hija – decía un señor acercándose tranquilamente hacia donde estaban las dos pelirrosas

Mikoto-san muchas gracias por las atenciones a mi hija, de verdad te lo agradecemos – dijo la madre de la pelirrosa

No hay de que Mayu-san, sakura es como de la familia siempre es un placer – dijo la pelinegra colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de la ojijade

Entonces hija ya nos vamos – decía el señor con una pequeña sonrisa a su hija

Claro que si padre, ¿nos vamos mama? – decía una muy contenta ojijade

Claro hija, bueno Mikoto-san otro día hablaremos cuídate adiós! – decía una aliviada pelirrosa (n/a: desde ahora saku será la ojijade y mayu será la pelirrosa solo cuando aparezca la madre de saku )

**************************************************************

Chicos miren… sa…sakura esta yéndose… -dijo la ojiperla dirigiendo su mirada hacia la salida

Mmm… déjenla sola, ella debe ir a descansar a su hogar – decía un aun cabizbajo el pelinegro que en su mente se decía

Porque rayos no le dije que la amaba de una vez por todas – decía muy triste y enrabiado con el mismo

Fácil porque eres un cobarde!!! – decía muy enojado su inner

No lo soy… lo que pasa es que… me pregunto… que pasaría si yo le digo… y ella me rechaza – decía bajando la cabeza

Como puedes pensar eso, no creo que ella te diría que no, la escuchaste te dijo "te amo" o ya lo olvidaste – dijo el inner tratando de animarle

Pero como sabes tú… que solo estaba bromeando… no creo que ella me quiera… - decía yendo hacia un precipicio que apareció de repente en su cabeza (n/a: me encanta hacer eso en los malos momento xD un súper precipicio aparecido por arte de magia *-* jajá)

Nooo!! No hagas eso… recuerda lo que dijo ella "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… - le decía ya el inner a punto de llorar

Tienes razón, debo luchar y conseguir su amor – decía un muy recuperado sasuke

Pero en esos momentos algo lo saco de sus pensamientos…

Oí teme!!! Oí!!! TEMEEEEEEEEE!!! – decía el rubio algo preocupado porque su amigo no respondía (n/a: esta vez sí es solo un poco de preocupa miento xD)

QUE QUIERES BAKKA!! – decía un alterado pelinegro

Eh… nada solo que hace rato estábamos preguntándote… que… que había sucedido hace un rato entre sakura y tu… - decía un asustado rubio

Nada que te interese – dijo esta vez más calmado el pelinegro con algo de tristeza en su contestación

Mmm… como quieras… - dijo aun algo dudoso el rubio

Me voy a mi cuarto… - decía el pelinegro saliendo de la sala

Pe…. – no pudo terminar el rubio ya que cierta pelinegra interrumpió

Naruto-kun, sasuke debe descansar, ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo, porque no van a sus casas – dijo una sonriente pelinegra

Ya luego de que todos se fueran, la mansión de los uchiha al fin quedo en paz… por así decirse…

*************************************************************

Ya al otro día…

Pero mama yo quiero ver a sasuke – decía una ojijade haciendo pucheros

No hija, el doctor dijo que debías permanecer en cama, no te dejare salir lo siento y es mi última palabra – decía la pelirrosa que salía de la habitación de su hija

Arggg!! Odio a los MEDICOS!!!!!!!!!! – gritaba furiosa la ojijade

Podrías callarte ya – dijo fastidiado un pelinegro que se encontraba entrando a la habitación de la ojijade

Sasuke-kun!! Viniste!! – decía la pelirrosa parándose de su cama y corriendo a abrazarlo

Hmp! No hagas eso, sabes que no me gustan los abrazos – le dijo entre fastidiado y a la vez alegre

Pero sasuke!! Hay no seas así conmigo!! – decía amurrada la ojijade

Sakura, no te vuelvas a levantar, te puede dar una recaída o algo así no vuelvas a levantarte de esta cama entendiste – dijo el pelinegro en tono autoritario

Hayyy!!!!! Ya estoy harta de que me den ordenes sasuke!!! No seas uno más de los que me ordenan hacer esto y esto otro!! – decía enojadísima la pelirrosa mientras corría fuera de la habitación

Sakura espera!! – contesto el pelinegro saliendo tras ella

Ya estoy harta!! Porque tengo que estar en cama!! Porque a mí!! Odio esto!! – decía la pelirrosa ya fuera de su casa llorando y corriendo hacia cualquier parte

Pero nadie se esperaba que por esos lugares se encontrase cierta pelirroja con dos de sus amigas…

Karin, oye, mira ahí la frentona – dijo una de las amiga de Karin

Perfecto, bueno chicas ya saben qué hacer, solo deben arrinconarla y ya está, haremos lo planeado… - dijo con una malvada sonrisa

Mientras tanto se veían dos chicas acercarse a la ojijade…

Hay mira que coincidencia encontrarnos contigo justamente aquí – decían las dos chicas burlonamente

Que quieren ahora ustedes – dijo firmemente la pelirrosa secándose las lágrimas

Hay estaba llorando la bebita y mira en que fachas sales a la calle – decían riendo a carcajadas

Eso a ustedes no les interesa, ahora si no les importa necesito pasar – dijo caminando por al lado de ellas

Espera, tu no iras a ninguna parte – dijeron las dos chicas poniéndose enfrente de ella

Que acaso ustedes me lo impedirán – dijo en tono burlón la pelirrosa

Pues claro, si con lo débil que te ves, no creo que sea tan difícil llevarte a donde nos plazca – dijeron empujándola haciendo que esta callera al piso ye golpeara levemente la cabeza y quedase adormilada

***************************************************************

Horas después la ojijade comienza a despertar….

Hasta que despiertas idiota – dijo la pelirroja bruscamente moviendo levemente a la ojijade que se encontraba en el piso, en un callejón cerca de donde estaban antes

Debí suponer que esto era obra tuya zorra – dijo enojadísima pero muy débil la ojijade

Hay si como no y que me harás, en ese estado no creo que mucho jajá – dijo burlonamente la pelirroja

Arggg!! Eres una… - no termino al ver que un chico se le acercaba malignamente y las otras dos chicas se acercaban al igual con unas tijeras

Muy bien chicas comiencen y tu espera un poco ya tendrás tu turno… Minoru… - dijo sonriendo de medio lado la pelirroja

Al rato después…………

Buen trabajo chicas… ahora tu turno Minoru… - solo se dedico a sonreír aquella pelirroja

Como digas Karin… - dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a la ojijade

Oye que haces, ni te atrevas a acercarte – decía asustada la pelirrosa que se encontraba asustada con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos por lo que le habían hecho anteriormente

Esto será divertido… - dijo el chico que ya llegando donde la pelirrosa comenzó a desgarrar su pijama y a besarle el cuello

Pero en ese momento iban pasando un rubio y una ojiperla por la calle que miraron hacia el callejón y enseguida reconocieron a aquella ojijade…

Hinata… esa no es… - decía un perplejo rubio

Na…naruto-kun esa e…es sakura-chan – dijo una asustada ojiperla

Arggg!! Maldito ya verás!! Hinata llámale al teme ahora!! – dijo el rubio dirigiéndose hacia dentro del callejón furioso

Ha…hai naruto-kun – dijo marcando llamándole rápidamente a sasuke

_**//en la conversación telefónica//**_

_Sa…sasuke-kun eres… tú – dijo una nerviosa ojiperla_

_Claro que sí hinata que quieres, estoy ocupado buscando a sakura – decía un agitado pelinegro_

_Pre…precisamente por eso te llamo…, ne…necesito que vengas a la ca…calle donde siempre nos vemos el grupo rápido – dijo el rub asustado y enrabiado viendo que le hacían a su pobre amiga_

_Enseguida voy – dijo el pelinegro cortando_

_**//fin conversación telefónica//**_

Sa...sasuke-kun!! A sakura-chan la van a… - dijo una muy asustada ojiperla que le salían lagrimas de sus ojos

inbecil sueltala!! – dijo el rubio dandole un puñetazo al chiko que estaba tocando a sakura

HINATA!! DONDE ESTA SAKURA!! – le grito a la ojiperla

Po...por aqui... sasuke-kun... sakura-chan es...esta en serios problem...mas!! – dijo la ojiperla muy asustada

bien gracias!! y tranquilizate un poko hmp! todo estara bien – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado entrando al callejon rapidamente

Mientras tanto dentro del callejón….

Karin!! Karin!! – decía una de las amigas de la pelirroja alterada

Que quieres!? – dijo enfadada la pelirroja

Creo que estamos en serios problemas… - dijo la otra chica asustada

Porque di… - no pudo terminar ya que vio como frente a sus ojos pasaba el pelinegro dirigiéndose hacia la pelirrosa

Sakura!! espera un poko ya estaras bien – dijo sin darse cuenta de como estaba mirando donde estaba el castaño

teme! llegaste! - dijo el rubio mientras peleaba con el castaño pero como volteo el castaño lo golpeo

naruto!! ,tu imbecil como te atreves - dijo el pelinegro llendo hacia el castaño y golpeandolo

Pero que … - dijo el otro chico sin comprender nada

Tú vuelves a golpear y a tocar a mi novia y te juro que te mato!! – dijo el pelinegro volteándose a mirar a la pelirrosa pero cuando la vio se llevo una sorpresota al igual que le rubio y la ojiperla…

Sa…sasuke…kun… - decía una muy demasiado debilitada pelirrosa con su ropa desgarrada su cabello cortado hasta arriba de sus hombros en otras palabras le arruinaron su cabello y estaba golpeada…

Pero quien rayos te hizo eso… - dijo perplejo el pelinegro, mientras que la que había causado todo eso trataba de escapar…

Adonde crees que vas – le dijo el rubio fríamente a la pelirroja

Emmm…yo… a ninguna parte… - dijo retrocediendo temerosa

Mientras con los otros dos chicos….

Sasuke-kun, perdóname no debí arrebatarme y salir de esa manera a la calle fui una completa ton… - antes que la ojijade terminase de hablar de desmayo y a la vez escupió sangre

SAKURA!! – gritaron el rubio la ojiperla y el pelinegro asustados

En ese entonces el pelinegro solo tenía su completa atención a la pelirrosa a la cual llevo a una clínica, y por decirse la pelirroja se salvo pero solo por esa vez porque el pelinegro con el rubio regresarían por "venganza"…

Ya en la clínica, en la sala de esperas se veían dos chicos y una chica, estaban muy impacientes y asustados, en eso llega el médico y pide hablar con alguien "cercano" a la chica por así decirse…

Entonces el pelinegro se paro y fue hacia el doctor…

Sr. Doctor puede hablar conmigo – dijo el pelinegro firmemente pero con miedo a la vez

Muy bien, la chica es más grave de lo que creíamos, no sabemos si va a despertar o no, y lo más probable es que quede en coma, pero aun no sabemos debemos esperar 24 horas para saber si de verdad está en coma si no veremos qué hacer, por ahora si usted lo desea puede pasar a verla – dijo el doctor sin más y se fue

No…no puede ser!! – se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro mientras corría hacia la habitación de la ojijade

Ya llegando a la habitación seguido por el rubio y la ojiperla, entran y ven a la ojijade dormida en la camilla por así decirse…

Sakura… porque… tu… - dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a un lado de la chica

Eh… na…naruto-kun cre…creo q…que de…deberíamos d…de de…dejarlos a so…solas – dijo la ojijade apenada

Si tienes razón hinata-chan, ven vamos por un café – dijo el rubio saliendo seguido de la ojijade

Ya volviendo con los otros dos…

Sakura… por favor… despiértate… despiértate… y vuelve a sonreír… no te quedes dormida… como si fueses una muñeca… por favor… despierta… - dijo el pelinegro ya llorando por aquella chica

…na…nani… - susurro la ojijade que despertaba poco a poco…

Sa…sakura!!! Estas bien!!! Te duele algo!! Por favor dime algo!!! – dijo el pelinegro abrazándola fuertemente

A…ahí sasuke-kun… eso…duele… - dijo la pelirrosa quejándose pero feliz de que el pelinegro estuviese allí

Sakura perdóname… yo… - dijo el pelinegro aun muy triste

Sasuke-kun… tranquilo… yo ya estoy bien… y mucho mejor ya que tu estas aquí… a mi lado… - dijo la pelirrosa con una tierna sonrisa para calmar al chico que se encontraba allí

Sakura… yo… te amo… - dijo el pelinegro sin pensar lo que hacía ni lo que decía en esos momentos


End file.
